Kasumi Shigeko/Personality and Relationships
}} |extra1= |bounty= 655,000,000| }} }} Personality Kasumi is a rather reckless and outspoken woman. She won't hesitate to put a bullet in your head when she gets the chance. She relies on impulse alone, often relying on violence as the only solutions to the problems her crew gets into. She often suggests more destructive ways of dealing with their problems, most of them involving firearms and blowing things up just for the fun of it. Despite this, a stark change in her personality comes when it comes to her crew. Since she never had a real family to begin with, she considers the crew as her true family. She will go to great lengths to protect them, such as taking a near fatal blow for Raiken when Moku was just about to finish off the latter. She will also stick up for them in any time possible. She is also shown to have a bit of a sadistic side to her, relishing in the misery and torment of her opponents and even slowly killing them. This is because of her high insecurity of being inferior as she was treated when she was a child. She has found ways to control her near self destructive tendancies, such as when she restrained herself from killing Raiken upon their first encounter when she had a gun pointed straight at him. Relationships Allies Heatwave Pirates As stated above, Kasumi is very devoted to her crew, even viewing them as a family. She will go to the deepest ends of the Earth to protect them with everything she has in her. She sometimes considers herself as the "big sister" of the crew to the other femal members, even though the others sometimes acknowledge her reputation as a "bad role model." Nevertheless, she is deeply dedicated to them, as they are to her. Kure S. Akira Kasumi views Kure as someone who she can look up to, as he is one of, if not the, most wanted man in the entire world. She aspires to be like him in terms of strength, power, and bounty size. Neutral Riku Di Cielo Kasumi is shown to respect Riku, but can be somewhat annoyed at his childish personality at times (when he shows it). She is also shown to challenge Riku to many drinking challenges, most of them ending with Kasumi winning and her laughing hysterically at Riku's unsuccessful attempts to hold his liquor. Helios Circe Her and Kasumi are shown to have a love-hate friendship. They can be seen soemtimes as getting along quite well, but due to their contrasting views, they can clash at even the most easy going of times, most times ending with Kure having to break them up from nearly fighting. Through this all, they are shwon to be fighting side by side in their fight against the Gorosei. Enemies Moku Kasumi hates Moku with every living inch of her burning soul. She had taken away the last shreds of her already delapidated life away from her when he invaded and assumed control of the island where she grew up. Her hatred of him further intensified when Moku violently raped her one night as his henchmen held her down. This caused her to slink into a state of pure rage and anger for everything around her, a state that wasn't broken until Raiken's arrival. World Government Much like every pirate, Kasumi detests the World Government for their tyrannical reign on the world. She sees them as just like Moku: Self centered, egotistical, narcissistic, and nasty. Kizaru Kasumi sees Kizaru as an "annoying bastard." This can partially stem from their encounters at the Battle of Fort Justice and the battle against the Gorosei, where Kizaru siwftly and soundly defeated Kasumi with the gretest of ease.